


Questionable Aside

by CorsetJinx



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: Gehrman has such a way with words.





	

“You can even use the Doll… if you wish it.”

The words left the old man with a soft, breathy chuckle - as though the mere thought of her and the Doll engaging in some form of contact beyond the clandestine amused him.

It certainly explained the book she’d hesitated to ponder - the presence of a book supposedly detailing how to woo young lasses seeming out of place in what had been explained as a workshop for Hunters.

Thalia tipped her head to the right, regarding Gehrman from beneath the swell of her tattered hat.

“I am not naturally inclined to seek the company of women as you suggest.” She said, watching him with a measure of suspicion.

He seemed aware of it - even going to far as to lean back in his wheelchair as another series of chuckles overtook him. Long, weathered fingers gripped the head of his cane as he laughed - head tipped back, eyes closed. As though this were the first occasion he’d had to laugh in a truly long time.

_What sort of place was this_ , she wondered, _to have such people?_

“Of course, of course. Carry on, Hunter. The night… it is long.” Mirth gradually faded from his voice as he lowered his head, relaxing as he returned her stare. Perhaps it was because he’d spent so long within the workshop, surrounded by weaponry and tools of slaughter, madness even, that he seemed unconcerned by being watched.

Pushing the thought aside, as well as the thought of returning to the ruined streets she’d glimpsed, Thalia tapped the edge of her hat at him in a gesture of farewell. Rather than turn her back to him she took the other way out - doing her best not to stare at the mass of tombstones layered atop one another right outside the walls of the workshop.

Instead, she focused on the swaying white flowers that sprouted up wherever there was space. They had no scent that she could discern - though that could be easily due to the cloth mask she wore to cover the lower half of her face.

Doll, unaware or uncaring of the exchange with Gehrman, bowed slightly as she approached.

“Good hunter, did you find all you needed?” Soft, sweet, Doll’s faintly accented voice was more pleasant to the ear than the elderly man’s. Her pale eyes rarely blinked - but after seeing the creatures wandering the streets of Yharman, she was less inclined to be picky about small niceties.

“I did. Do you know the purpose of these… blood echoes, was it?” Thalia asked, extending her left hand to the Doll with her palm facing up. Something shimmered in the air above her gloved hand - not solid, more a vapor. It looked vaguely red if one looked hard enough.

“I do. Shall I strengthen your sickly spirit?” Doll reached out, gently but firming taking Thalia’s hand between her own before - to Thalia’s surprise - kneeling down and bowing her head.

The vapor-like substance changed - a white light growing in the space where their hands met.

It was as unsettling as it was beautiful.

“Yes…” Thalia trailed off, entranced. “Show me what you know.”


End file.
